The Forordained
by KasumiWarrior
Summary: Kamui returns to Toyko and his destiny begins.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Hello every1! This is my first story about the series x/1999, I hope you like it

(Don't mind my grammar)

It was a Sunday afternoon; the blazing sun once again set its rays on Tokyo, Japan.

"Konnichiwa!" The young girl greeted as her first customer stepped in the coffee house.

The man smiled, and sat on the nearest table to the glass. "I love the outside, its pretty isn't it?"

chuckles "Yes, it certainly is sir....what will you have today?"

"An ice cappuccino would do..." looks at her name tag "Yurzuriha-chan"

Yurzuriha nodded and headed to the kitchen.

This was her first day and this was her first customer.

next table

She elegantly lifted the cup from her plate and placed it to her lips as she sipped her coffee.

"So, what will it be tonight? The club or your house?" The lady with red swirly hair asked the man next to her as she wrapped her hands around his arm.

The man slides his arm away "Nice try lady, but I'm taken."

"Hmp!" turns back and changes her focus to putting on lipstick

Just then, another middle aged woman walks in. The man got up and waved "Right here, Kanoe!"

When she finally sat down, Yurzuriha finally returns with the order. "WECOME! What will you have today miss?"

"She'll have a cup of lemon tea, with sugar cubes"

"Hai!"With that Yurzuriha once again journeys back to the kitchen.

Kanoe turns to the man "It is rare that you take me to lunch, Yuuto"

laughs "Yes, well actually, I have someone that you should meet ''

As it was such a hot day, a group of business men entered the mini café.

yelling "4 ice cool heat breakers please!"

"Yes sir"

The business men sat in the last table in the café.

"Hey, save a spot for Seiichiro, he not here yet" Business man 1 said to business man 2

"lol Don't speak of the devil, he is here now"

Seiichiro walks in, seeing that all the seats are taken, he sits in front of the lady in red and opens his lab top to work.

Finally, Yurzuriha hops back out with all the orders and delivers them to her to her customers.

"hehe so many customers, so little time, right Inuki?" mumbling to some floating spots of coffee

Seiichiro is editing another report for the press. The company he works for had a cut on the electricity; all the workers had to find another place to work besides the office. Apart from his work and the rich aroma of coffee, there was a nice flowery aroma, like perfume... or soap?!

He closed his lab top and reached for his coffee...only he didn't order any yet. The lady in front gave of a laugh and went back to finishing her drink.

Suddenly, the lights flashed and on again.

Inside the kitchen

yurzuriha still making coffee "eeks, I hope I didn't press the wrong button again..."

outside

Yuuto, "Excuse me sir, may I borrow your pc?"

"Sure "

Yuuto and Kanoe's table

Yuuto turned on the computer and handed it to Kanoe.

A girl appeared on the screen.

"Amazing isn't it? I'm Satsuki and I'm please to be at your service"

Kanoe smiling "A member of the group?"

"Yes"

Once I again, I am a beginner writer so please don't penalize me for my bad writing. ''

(ATTENTION X 1999 IS BY CLAMP NOT ME, THIS IS ONLY A STORY BASED ON THE SERIES)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door opened. A girl stepped out of the elevator in to the gloomy room.

"Princess" She said as she bowed.

The princess smiled, "You've finally come, Arashi-San...there is something that I want to ask of you"

"And what is that Princess Hinoto?"

looks down "Recently, I've been having the same dreams but yet they are different than the ones before. The stars have moved again....I'm afraid time draws closer to the end."

forms a fist and grips the end of her uniform "The end..."

"Please Arashi, you must find Kamui, greet him and bring him here."

"Yes princess" Bows and leaves

A young man stepped out of the taxi, this is first time returning to Tokyo, his home. He had a complicated life, he has a mother but yet no father. She was a good mother. They lived in a nice house. And, he was a trouble child. Whenever he is in a tough situation, she always guides him through....and now...he is taking her remains to be buried in the cemetery she has requested. It was the last thing he could do for her.

His ebony black hair reflected the sunlight as he enters the church. His skin is so pale that he could be seen in the dim light inside the church.

"Kamui isn't it?"

He turned around "How do you know me? How did you know my name, answer me, NOW"

The woman smiled "Is that the way you talk to others, Kamui?"

The woman then lit a candle and kneeled down to pray.

Kamui knocked down the candle on the floor, the woman looked up at him with no anger on her face.

"Now that I got your attention, would you tell me who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important, but who _you_ are does" smiles "And that candle, was lit for you, Kamui"

reaches in her purse "This letter is too for you, please read it" places it in his hand

She brushed through her red curls and headed for the doors.

"Kamui, I mourn for your mother, please have hope"

exits

In an underground lab

"This is the BEAST" Kanoe pointed to Satski "You will find this place quite interesting and please feel free to make this your home"

"Also be in time for tea" Yuuto added from behind.

Satski bowed and climbed on the massive machine. Immediately, tiny strings of wire attached themselves to her.

"It's beautiful" Satski said in amazement "The world of 0s and 1s can never compare"

Yuuto, "I think she likes it"

"That's good" Kanoe yawns "Its time to pay a visit to my sister"

Kanoe exits in to her chamber


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Hey! Its me again, I hope you like the first two chapter.....I'll try to make it better ''

And again.....X is by CLAMP NOT ME!!!

................................................................

Kamui collapsed himself on the couch and watched the clouds from outside the window. He is tired and confused. Who was the woman that prayed for him, and his mother? He isn't used to people at all. All these years, he had been away in a small town outside of Tokyo.

'Flashback'

"Kamui, wait, Kamui!"

Kamui look out the window of the car he was in and waved "Fuuma, Kotori!"

The young girl, Kotori, smiled as she ran. She then tripped on the hard earth and scrapped her knees buts still, she waved.

He brother Fuuma, chased after the car "Kamui! Come back to us, Kamui!"

Kamui looked at his friends on the back window for his last time.

'Flashback 2'

-By the sea

"Mother" Kamui said crying "Why aren't we going back, back to visit Kotori and Fumma? I miss them"

His mother smiled "One day, you will go back. Now we will stay here where it is best for you"

"NO I want to go back!" 'Closed his eyes to deliver a powerful blast to the sea'

His other quickly shielded him from the water "Kamui, you are special. You have powers given to you by god and with that you will decide the future of this world"

"Huh?" 'Tears drying'

"Everyone lives in this world for a purpose, there is no such thing as a coincidence, nothing." 'Looks down' "But for you, there is...because you are Kamui, the will of god"

'Hugs Kamui'

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kamui got up from the sofa, hearing that someone is at his door.

'Outside'

A boy wearing a bright yellow jacket and a cap jumped off one of many roofs to the front of Kamui's door.

'Looking at his piece of paper' "Hm, this must be the place" 'knocks on door'

A while later, the door opened, a slight bit. Through the slight opening, he saw Kamui.

"Hello there!" 'Scratches his head'

"What do you want?" Kamui snapped back

"You're Kamui right? I am a monk from Kouya, Sorata is my name "

"What do you want?"

"Chill...I'm you buddy, I am here to fulfill your destiny"

"Destiny?" Kamui opened the door a bit more and let Sorata in.

"The future of the earth, Kamui I know that you are not like other people, you have the power to decide"

"To decide?"

"The fate of this world"

"All this nonsense! I don't believe in that, why do so much people annoy me and know my name?!"

Sorata's eyes widened "You have met another seal?"

"Even if I have the power to decide, why am I like this and why can't I decide my mother's death?!"

"...Kamui, I'm s..."

"Go Away!" 'A strange aura lifts Sorata up and slams him outside the door'

Kamui then turned to the letter which was sitting on his desk.

................................................

'In dream'

Hinoto opened her eyes. Two images of people appeared in front of her. One wearing white, the other wearing black.

"The ying and yang"

"The ying and yang indeed"

Shocked, Hinoto turned to see her visitor "Kanoe!"

"Oh Hinoto, my dear sister, why so surprised to see me?" 'Laughs evilly' "So that is the next angel isn't it? Seishirou Sakurazuka"

"That's none of your business, get out of my dream" 'very upset'

'Laughs' "Your dream,? Or is it mine?! Have you forgotten what happened 10 yrs ago?" 'Laughs again' "It doesn't matter now, I can still travel through dreams and as you find a seal, I shall find another angel"

"No Kanoe!" Hinoto stared at the empty place that Kanoe was once standing.

............................................................

Thank you for reading! Sorry if I confused you, it will become clear later on in the story heheh ''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yurzuriha locked the doors of the café. Finally her shift was over.

"Inuki" Yurzuriha yawned "I know it's tiring but it's the only way we can keep up with our expenses...now that we're away from grandma."

Inuki gave off a woof in reply and they started to walk home. A soft breeze gave off in the air and the stars are up high. Suddenly, Inuki ran off.

"Inuki! Where are you going?!" Yurzuriha ran after Inuki. She ran through many alleys trying to find him and finally came to a stop when she saw a familiar figure. Someone with a white long coat walked past. She followed him from behind.

'FLASHBACK'

Yurzuriha is five years old, she was playing cards with her friend from the Sumeragi district.

"I win!" Yurzuriha said happily not knowing that he lost to her on purpose.

"Good job Yurzuriha, you beat me"

"Heheh! Now you will need to buy ice cream for me" p

Yurzuriha and the boy went to buy ice cream.

'Back to reality'

"Subaru kun..." Yurzuriha sped up running after him, but....it was too late, he had disappeared in the dark night.

'Sighs and continues to look for Inuki'

....................................

Inuki is sitting on top of a hill in a local playground.

"Inuki!" Yurzuriha called as she caught up to him.

Inuki turned to look at Yurzuriha, then back looking at the stars.

"Oh...the stars. We must meet Kamui and the others soon" 'pats Inuki on the head'

Yurzuriha sits down next to Inuki to gaze upon the stars.

"Mind if I take a seat?" A man asked from behind.

He was wearing some sort of uniform of green.

"Uh no...certainly" ''

He sat down next to her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight but yet they have a sense of sorrow shinning in them"

Yurzuriha looked at him _Does he know about the end?_ She thought

"Well, I call that a night, nice meeting you" He got up "And you dog too"

'He pats Inuki on the head and leaves'

Yurzuriha's eyes widened "Did he just say..And your dog too?"

Tears of joy began to form in her eyes, she brushed them off and hugged Inuki.

"I've been waiting for this moment in all my life" sob sob "Finally someone can see you, I'm so....happy"

..............................................

Kamui stopped in front of the church and looked at his letter –_Meet me at the church tomorrow night, Kamui_

_Signed Magami Tokiko_

The church door opened, the same woman that handed him the letter walked out.

"You're here"

"Are you Magami Tokiko?"

"No, but I shall take you to her, if you please, follow me"

Kamui followed the woman in the church.

"Who are you, would you please tell me that?"

'Smiles' "I am Kasumi Karen, little boy"

'Kneels down and pray, a secret door opened from behind the aisle'

Karen led him down the stairs.

The stairs were dark but yet the air smells clean. There was no dust on the railing, someone must have used this place for quite a while.

Finally, they were down the stairs. Another woman with long black hair which was neatly tied stood inside, cleaning the surface of...his mother's urn?

She turned around and took of her glasses.

Kamui stared in shock for that woman looks like............

.......................................................

Stay tuned for the next chapter

(X/1999 is originally by CLAMP)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Magami Tokiko?!" Kamui said stunned "Mother?"

"No, I am not your mother, Kamui, but however I am the only blood relative you have left in this world."

Karen exited the chamber leaving them to have conversation.

"Kamui, I am your aunt, your mother's twin sister, Magami Tokiko"

"The perhaps you can explain my mother's death"

"Yes, that is why I called you here. You see, your mother and I are a part of the Magami Clan. Our people are used as scape goat dolls by important people that run the country and suffer the horrible fates that these people will have to suffer in order to protect them."

"I don't believe you...but go on"

"My sister, Torou (srry for my spelling) was give the fate of giving birth to the holy sword, shin ken but at that time you were still too young so another woman replaced her....Now that you are grown, you will find that sword and determine the fate of the world for that is your destiny."

"Fate! Why is everyone talking about fate?"

"Kamui, you must understand that everyone in this world is given a purpose, your mother died because of that, to protect you"

"You mean..."

"She was _your _scape goat doll, Kamui. The shin ken you are destined to hold does not exsist in this world; the sword born in the other woman's womb is not your sword."

"Doesn't exists? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, but you will hold that sword soon just as we are destined to meet"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud sound, Kamui rushed outside. A several men dressed in black suits and sunglasses raced towards him. In little time they disintegrated as they were struck behind with balls of fire.

"Move out!" Karen called as she blast some more of those men "Get Tokiko out of here!"

Kamui immediately ran down the stairs, grasped his aunt's arm and pulls her outside.

They were stopped by a line up of those identical men outside the church.

A serveral of them jumped out and attempted to attack Tokiko.

Kamui raised his hand and an incredible invisible force was released. All the men perished into the air, all that was left of them were paper spells. Karen walked out the church and collected her Kekkai (barrier field).

"What was that? Who were those people?" Kamui shot out one of many question on his mind.

"The dimension we were just in is a barrier. It is made so that the damage inside does not damage the real world and innocent people. It is an ability that all the dragons of heaven have"

Tokiko cutted in "There is no time, Kamui, you must meet me in the Togakushi shrine a week from now at midnight if you wish to retrieve the sword."

.........................................

Kamui walked back to his apartment, his first day of school is tomorrow, which mean...........

Then, he stopped, in the middle of the path.

"Quit following me, if you want to talk, come out or I will attack"

Sorata bopped out from his hiding place and laughed self consciously.

"Sorry, Kamui buddy I thought you didn't want to see me" ''

"Its not you, Sorata" Kamui continues "I ask you one more time to come out orelse"

Arashi walked out from behind.

Sorata whistled "You're hot miss"

"Who are you" Kamui demanded "Are you going to lecture me about my destiny or fate"

Sorata whispered "psssspp! He's been through a tough time"

"I am Arashi Kishyuu, a dragon of heaven."

...................................

Thank you so much once again for reading my little story ''

Please bear with my grammar.

(X IS ORIGINALLY BY CLAMP AND THIS STORY IS JUST BASED WITH X/1999 AND DOESN"T HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH CLAMP)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I am Arashi Kishyuu, one of the seven seals"

"Ah! Then we're not enemies, we're pals right?!" Sorata grinned.

Arashi ignored him "I have come to take you to see Princess Hinoto, the prophetess"

"And why should I come with you?" Kamui answered coldly

Sorata butted in "Because she could answer all your questions"

"Sounds inviting, alright I shall go with you" Kamui turned and started walking again and left Sorata behind.

"...Hey! Wait for me!"

.....................................

'Under the capitol, on an elevator'

"hmmmm I wonder how the princess looks like" Sorata smiled "Not that you're not pretty miss Arashi"

"Listen, the princess is deaf, blind, and mute; you mustn't insult her in any way."

"Then how can we communicate with her?"

"Just talk to her normal and you will hear her answer in your heart."

The elevator stopped and the three of them got out of the elevator. Arashi opened the chamber door.

Inside was a girl with white hair, dressed in a traditional white kimono sitting on a large astronomy map. They were stopped by two of her guards.

The princess looked up "Welcome, let them in"

The guards moved aside.

"Wow! It's true, I can hear her from inside my heart" Sorata walks closer to Hinoto "Hmmmm you look younger than your age" Smiles his perverted smile "But I still think you're pretty Arashi-san"

The door of the elevator opened again, a boy dressed in a black school uniform walked in.

"Princess...who are these people?"

"They are the dragons of heaven, and among them is, Kamui."

"Kamui!?" The boy walks to him and takes his hand out for a handshake. "Hey, I'm Daisuke"

"Hmp" Kamui replies without greeting him back and headed towards Hinoto.

"They said that you can answer all my questions"

"Yes, that is true" Hinoto nodded and looked down.

"Well then maybe you could explain about this 'destiny' that everyone has been bothering me about"

"Very well, then please, take my hand" The princess reached out.

Kamui has no choice but to take her hand.

Immediately when they touched they were transported. The room was no more and they were traveling through the stars.

('Sadame Music ')

Floating in the skies of Tokyo, Kamui looked down towards the night city.

"When this world was created, there was destined to be an end just as all things are to have an end. And when the time has come there will be a battle between heaven and earth among the mankind."

Suddenly, the image of Tokyo flashed with red lightening, strikes of red light formed a pentagon in the center of the city and dragons merged out. Screams were heard, car crashed, building collapsed...

Then they were transported again.

Kamui widened his eyes. "W...what is all this?" He said as he pointed at a distance of pure destruction, it was morning and there was nothing left except for the remains of shattered building and dust blowing in the wind.

"This is how the earth will be. Total silence, everything will cease to exist" A tear dropped from Hinoto's eye

"...however, you can stop this catastrophe and save the mankind. It is you that have the ability. It is you that can change for you are Kamui"

"Kamui" He repeated his name.

"Kamui, it means gods' will, for the earth to exist. Your mother gave you that name for a reason"

"....my mother"

"Do you remember your father?"

"..."

"That's because you don't have one. You are born with the hope of mankind and therefore your name is Kamui, you have the power to change."

Suddenly, another voice cutted in "Or the power to destroy"

A woman in a revealing black business clothes walks to them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kanoe, Hinoto's younger sister. Although, my dear sister Hinoto isn't telling the truth."

Kamui looked at Hinoto who was now looking a bit upset "You LIED!"

Kanoe continued "She has only been telling you one part of the story; Kamui also means gods will to destroy, you are also made to do so. You are not only born of hope but hatred as well"

Kanoe transported them in to another of Hinoto's dreams. There were two Kamuis, and two holy swords. Then, both of them spreaded there winds and their swords clashed in to each other.

Hinoto covered her ears "NO Kanoe, stop that!" She opened her eyes and a bright white light flashed.

"No" Kanoe grasped

...........................

'outside of dream'

Kamui woke up, and immediately turned his attention to Hinoto who has just woken up as well.

"You lied to me, what do you want?!" Kamui grabbed Hinoto's neck with his single hand.

'Stop that!" Daisuke attempted to pull Kamui away but failed.

Hinoto wepted "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to join us and save this world...."

...........................................

I'm so soooorrry if I bored you with this story ''

The beginning is pretty much the same as the series but the middle will be different, trust me

-Kasumi

(X/1999 IS BY CLAMP)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a lovely morning, the birds were chirping and the smell of grass was in the air.

Kamui walked to school, it was his first day of school since he got transferred.

'Flashback under the capitol building'

Kamui released Hinoto's neck "I don't appreciate people lying to me even if some of it is true"

"Kamui! She just wants you to protect the hopes of this world!" Sorata shouted

Kamui walks to the elevator "I don't care about the hope of this world, I want nothing to do with this, even if the world does end....I will not feel for anyone"

'Elevator door closes'

_Did I do the right thing? Was the prophetess telling the truth? Even so..._

_Mother's last words were for me to retrieve the shin ken hmmm that's right, after that I can leave this horrid place...Right?_

'Flashback 2'

"Kamui!" A young girl called "Let's go catch some fireflies!"

"Uh Okay..." Young Kamui answered, and they ran to the near by park.

...

"Are we there yet Kotori?" Kamui asked impatiently

"Nope"

"We went around this tree 10 times!"

"Hmmmm...I know the way! Just follow me!" Kotori pulled Kamui's hand and ran faster on the rigid path.

...

"I' scared, its so dark and we're lost, I knew it!"

"Don't be chicken; you're a boy aren't you?"

Suddenly...there was a hissing sound

'Near morning'

Kamui opened his eyes; his friend Fuuma was carrying him on his back.

"Fuuma?" Kamui called weakly

"That's right Kamui; everything is going to be alright, thanks to you"

"Huh?"

"Kotori said that a wild racoon attacked you both but then you chased it away."

Kamui looked at the fresh scratches on his skin and slowly recovered his memory "That's...right..."

Fuuma laughed "Next time when you want to go see fireflies...remember to count me along"

Kamui face turned a bit red as he discovered that his friend was teasing him.

........................................................................................ 'End'

'Underground lab'

The beast disconnected the wire on his host and Satski got off of the gigantic machine.

"Anything?" Kanoe asked?

"The Beast picked up a faint life force of a dragon of Earth"

"Go on..."

"He is a dream gazer, one that can be compared to Hinoto herself"

"Hmmm interesting' Kanoe placed her finger on her chin, hiding her grin.

"Kakyou is his name and if the Beast is correct, he is now living in Tokyo Hotel"

.................................................................................

Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy '

-Kasumi

(X/1999 is by CLAMP and this story is based on that story and doesn't have anything to do with CLAMP)


End file.
